My World
by Little Tsu
Summary: I found myself liking a guy I didn't personally know, but a wall was blocking my path...Just means I'll have to crush it...And I'll enjoy every minute of it. First shot at an AU & FFVII slight Kadaj/Elena at first, mainly Kadaj/OC.
1. Ch: 1 My beginning

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone, what's up?! I've got a new story headin' your way, but this first chapter is I guess you could say an experiment._

_Reno: An experiment? Heh, that don't sound all that welcoming, yo._

_Little Tsu: Hey, I never said it was gonna be bad Reno. I'm just giving them a heads up cause well,...this'll be my first time at both an AU & at Final Fantasy VII. I've read a lot of different ones & I'm just curious as to how I'll do._

_Reno: ...Might as well get me plenty of scotch then...This'll be one bumpy ride, yo._

_Little Tsu: *grabs a bottle of scotch, but throws it right at Reno's head, hitting it's mark* There. Now you have an early 'hangover'. Anyways, I hope this at least turns out decent enough. If it doesn't, please tell me in your review, though do so gently if at all possible._

**My World**

_**Ch: 1**_

Stress, drama, fighting, chaos, cliques,_ **boredom**_!!! These are just some of the ingredients of a very specific place. Can you guess what it is?...Yup...You guessed it. _High school_! The main place where so much can go right for you and yet so much disaster and chaos. I mean, you find so many friends there, form your own little clique with those that are closest to you. You also find love at school, though be careful who you end up loving cause it might turn around and bite ya right on the butt, ya know? Talk about embarrassing if you even went so far as to confess to the guy...Not that that's ever happened to me or anything cause it hasn't. Oh and don't get me started on the stress of homework, the fights you get into with the enemies you make, the girls that try to make your life a living hell at school...

A-Anyways, I'm getting a bit off track. My name's Sheon Nai and I'm fifteen years old. Yeah, I know. Such a simple name. Have ya heard Cloud Strife?...Zack Fair? I think you get the picture. But anyways, - again - I'm a student that attends to Midgar High. I was your average student, ya know? Though I admit, I was pretty amazing in martial arts. Even my friend, Tifa Lockheart saw a challenge in me. I mean, who wouldn't see me as a challenge anyways? I'm totally great despite my appearance.

...Ok, I really need to stop hanging around my best friend, Yuffie so much...I'm starting to pick up some of her habits when it comes to the ego and the way I talk sometimes.

Right now though, I'm actually in school listening to our History teacher, Mr. Landro talking about the birth and history of Midgar or something like that...Actually, I'm falling _asleep_ in school. Knowone can really blame me though and hey! Even _Yuffie_ is already down for the count...Though I guess she's a bad example considering who she is, huh?

As I begin to doze off, I hear a sudden loud smack ring out on my desk, causing me to almost jump right out of my skin. However, I did slip and fall right out of my seat, landing on the floor below. Lifting my head up, I was now staring up at a glaring sternly Mr. Landro with my wide amethyst eyes. My scarlet tipped bangs fell halfway over my eyes while the rest of my black hair fell down around my shoulders and halfway down my back in a silky midnight curtain.

"Ms. Nai, if you find the inside of your eyelids to be so much more interesting than my teachings, then perhaps you'd like to make yourself comfortable in detention or even the principal's office? Of course, Ms. Kisaragi would be joining you." I watched as our teacher casted an equally stern look towards Yuffie's direction, who had been jolted awake from the smack of the ruler to the desk.

Climbing up onto my desk and taking a seat in my chair again, I nervously shook my head and blushed faintly from embarrassment since some of the students were snickering. "...Sorry Mr. Landro...We won't fall asleep in your class again." ...At least not today anyways. Before he could open his mouth to say anything more, the bell sounded off for school to end for the day and all I can tell you is that I bolted. You couldn't get me out of that class faster even if you tried, believe me.

Walking along the halls, I noticed the usual. All the different clicks were hanging out at their lockers, talking away about what had happened that day when they _weren't_ around each other. What annoyed me the most were those snobbish, 'kyaaing' girls that fawned over the hottest guys in the school, dated them, acting all high and mighty like they're on top of the food chain and you're below them so they can just walk all over you. Well, let them just try that with me. I'll bite them right on the - "Hey, Sheon! Wait up, will ya?!"

Snapping out of my thoughts at the familiar voice, I halted in my tracks and turned around partway to glance behind me. Upon seeing who my suspicions of it was, I couldn't help but chuckle as I saw Yuffie hurrying towards me, dodging people as she did, and even spouting off a few threats here and there towards those that she almost crashed into. When she finally got to me, she stopped and tried to catch her breath. I managed to hold back a laugh this time at seeing her bent over slightly trying to get her breathing under control. "You didn't have ta run, ya know Yuffs. It's not like I'd continue walking even after you called out ta me."

Catching her breath, she straightened up to her full height, revealing that I was a few inches shorter than her, - seeing as I was only five feet - and grinned at me. "Do you have any plans Sheon? Cloudy, Tifs, and the rest of the gang were gonna hang out over at the Record Store since they have some new CDs out. We were thinking of also going to Cloudy's place afterwards, just to watch movies, play games, and all, ya know? So? You wanna? I know you do Sheon cause you can't resist the awesomeness that is the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Now that,...I couldn't help but laugh at. She did have a slight point though. No matter how tired I was or how horrible my day went, I could never say 'no' to my best friend. It's been like this since preschool. After a moment of leaving her waiting impatiently for my answer, I finally give it to her. "Alright, alright. I'll go with you guys, but I'm not paying for anymore CDs for you Yuffie." I ended up laughing again at her pouting and whining, but then almost immediately, she cheered back up and started dragging me along through the halls, taking me outside into the brightness that was the spring sun and clear blue skies.

However, when we got outside, a flash of silver caught the corners of my eyes and I suddenly halted, causing Yuffie to reel back, almost falling onto the ground if she hadn't caught her balance in time. She glanced back at me, asking me what was up, but when I didn't answer her, she blinked and followed my gaze towards the street at the end of the school grounds. Sitting there on a black motorcycle, was possibly the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen in my life. More so than Cloud Strife or Vincent Valentine.

His silver hair fell neatly around his face, halting just barely above his shoulders, with his long bangs falling over, concealing the right side of his face. I guess he ended up getting the feeling that someone was watching him cause he had turned his head and glanced in our direction. I couldn't tell from this distance, what color his eyes were, but even though one side of his face was hidden, I could still tell how beautiful he was. It wasn't until he smirked in an almost cocky, ego-like manner that I brought myself out of my daze and found myself blushing slightly.

I had been about to take a step forward to actually go over and talk to him, but I stopped any sudden movement as a girl that was about seventeen ran over to him, her blond hair falling around her in curls. **Elena**. Just the thought of her made me see red as I watched her throw her arms around his neck and kiss him rather sexually on the lips. I could've sworn the girl used her tongue! When she broke the kiss, she glanced over at me and gave me that single look that basically had me taking every bit of self control I had in me not to just storm over and really knock that look right off that pretty face of hers. It was a look that clearly said 'he'd never choose a girl like you when he's got me'.

Watching them leave on his motorcycle after getting one last glance from the unknown boy, I finally glanced back towards Yuffie whose eyebrows were knitted in annoyance. She didn't like the 'priss queen' either. In fact, knowone in our group did. Just one of the things we had in common. "Come on Yuffs. We better get our tails to the Record Store before our friends scold us for making them wait." I had tried my hand at making a joke so that the two of us could get our minds off of what had just went on and it worked too cause Yuffie snapped out of it and grinned, nodding her head.

As we headed off though, my mind kept drifting off to that mysterious silver haired boy that left with Elena. I guessed that he was the priss queen's boyfriend by how she kissed him and all, but I still couldn't help but blush at that cocky smile he sent my way or the way he looked. I later found out from my friends that his name was Kadaj and he was eighteen years old. He had graduated the year before. Leviathan, even the name sounded mysterious and it just made me all the more curious and drawn to him.

As much as I hated to admit it, I instantly liked him even though I don't personally know him. Talk about bad luck on my part since he's already taken. Well, not like that's gonna stop me; too stubborn to give in so easily just cause I had hit a wall that's blocking my path...Just means I'll have to crush it...And I'll enjoy every minute of it too.

Welcome to my world.

_**To be Continued: ?**_

_Little Tsu: Ok, ok. I know it's not really much & that it kinda more than likely stinks, but this was my first shot at both an AU & Final Fantasy VII so at least cut me a little bit of slack or something?_

_Reno: What I'd like ta know is when I'll be showin' up in the story, yo. I didn't show up once in this one._

_Little Tsu: Well, if I get some reviews & they happen to surprisingly be good ones, then you'll probably be appearing in the next chapter. After all, you are Sheon's closest male friend despite your flirtatious & rather perverted & mannerless nature._

_Reno: Well, damn...No need to get all snippy in the fact that I'm the kid's best guy friend...Not like anyone can resist Reno anyways...I'm a total babe magnet. *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: *deadpan stare* ...Reno?...Your ego's showing. Anyways, as you've guessed, Sheon's an oc I created a while back after watching Advent Children when I first bought it on DVD. Well, that's it...For now maybe. Please review, kay? You're thoughts on this depends on whether I continue it or not. Later!_


	2. Ch: 2 Crossing paths with fate

_Little Tsu: Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait._

_Reno: And to make it better, I'm makin' it on the scene, yo! Just what the ladies want._

_Little Tsu: ...Down Reno. Don't make me put you on a leash. *sighs*_

_**Ch: 2**_

Beep...Beep...Beep...**BEEP**!...**BEEP**!...**BEEP**! **BE- SMASH**! Note to self: Buy a new...less annoying and heinous alarm clock. Shifting under my covers, I sigh contently to myself as I allowed myself to go back to sleep. As I was about to drift off to sleep... "Hey Sheon! You up yet? We've got school!" ...my pain in the ass older brother becomes my second alarm clock...Maybe I should smash _**him**_...I'd just need a place to hide the body.

That's sadly, when the door to my bedroom suddenly bursted open and there stood my oh so wonderful, pain in the ass, cocky brother. "Jeez, ya sure are lazy. Get up and dressed already. If you don't, then I'm dragging your butt to school as is while you're in your chocobo pajama bottoms. Heheh." That definately got me moving as I jolted up into a sitting position, only to throw my pillow right at his face...Unfortunately, he caught it and just threw it right back before he laughed as he left my room, heading back down stairs. "...Smashing him is really starting to sound tempting right about now."

The cocky idiot with the messy, spikeyness of brown hair and crystal blue eyes? Yeah, you guessed it. That was Zack Fair and yes, he's my older brother by two years despite our different last names...As much as I hate to admit it most of the time. You want him?...Seriously,...you can have him.

Sighing to myself, I finally give up on actually getting back to sleep. Why? Because I really don't feel like being carried like a potato sack over his shoulders while in my pajamas. Trust me...He's done this to me once or twice before. Never again. Slipping out of the comfort zone that was my bed, I head into my bathroom to get myself ready for school. Being who I am though, it didn't take me all that long.

Exiting my room as I close the door behind me, I made my way down the stairs and entered the living room. Since I didn't see Zack-butt anywhere in sight, I could safely guess that he left without me. Hey. No skin off my back. The guy drives like a psycho when he's in a hurry or in one of his...moods...Which, by the way, is almost _**all**_ the time. Snatching up my pack, I made my way out the door, locking it behind me.

...Ok, I'm suddenly beginning to wish my stupid brother _**had**_ waited for me. Why? Because walking to school while in your school uniform with a skirt that is a bit on the short side isn't exactly a good thing seeing as there's a ton of perverts and all in the world...Especially in Midgar. Just what was up with that anyways? Was there a sign somewhere that said 'Midgar: Perverts are welcome'? Cause I swear there must be, so many live in this city.

All the whistles and stupid pick up lines were getting on my last nerve. The next person who even utters a word to me in any perverted manner, I swear, they'll be sent to the hospital in a body bag. "Wearing a skirt that short is pretty much asking to get picked up." And that did it. Turning around sharply to see who made the comment so I could kill him, I suddenly stopped my glare and just stood there in surprise while a pink tint began to color my cheeks.

Sitting there on his motorcycle while leaned forward so that the lower half of his arms rested on the handle bars was none other than the recent object of my affection, Kadaj himself. That cocky smirk was playing onto his lips again just like it had when I saw him for the first time yesterday and now that I was getting a closer view, his eyes were an intense, mesmerizing serpentine green. Something unlike anything else I've ever seen before. And did I mention he was looking hot in leather? Talk about a gorgeous package people.

I was pretty much in my own little world and I more than likely had a ridiculous look on my face because the older boy chuckled in amusement before he parted his lips and spoke to me, which got me out of my daze. "Thinking about me, were we?" This actually caused me to blush even further than I already was and I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. Talk about lame. Watching him chuckle lightly again, he shifted on his bike to sit up more. "I made you blush even more...Seems I had hit my mark then. You're heading for Midgar High, correct? Climb on then. I'll drive you the rest of the way."

Truthfully, I honestly wasn't sure if I was dreaming this or not, but right now, I _**really**_ didn't care. Nodding my head, I closed the distance between the two of us and swung my leg over the machine before taking a seat right behind the male. Kadaj glanced behind himself at me from over his shoulder, revealing that he was smirking once again as he suddenly reached behind himself and gently grabbed my hands with his gloved hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Now hold on tight. We'll be going pretty fast since I can't have you being late for school now."

Before I even knew what was happening next, the machine I was sitting on roared to life and suddenly took off down the road; houses and trees were nothing but a blur as I held on tight while he whizzed in between traffic. He seriously knew how to handle his bike perfectly and with my arms wrapped around him while my body was pressed up against his back,...I have to say that I actually felt undeniably safe with him. He was also so warm and the feel of his lean form against my own was heaven...Too bad it had to end so soon.

Slowly to a halt, we were now in front of the school. Sighing lightly to myself in dismay, I reluctantly slipped my arms from around him and got off of the bike before I went to make my way towards the school. However, something stopped me from doing that...Something warm had grabbed my wrist and when I glanced behind me, I saw that it was Kadaj that had stopped me from leaving. "It's common decency to tell me your name since I gave you a ride to school."

"...It's Sheon...Sheon Nai."

"Sheon, huh? I'll be sure to remember that. Better get to class now so you aren't late. You'll be certain that you'll be seeing me again soon."

It was then that he released my wrist and roared his bike to life once again before taking off down the street. For a moment, I just stood there. This all seemed like some sort of dream...Yeah. I definately had to be dreaming. "...Someone pinch me. Ow!" Quickly grabbing my arm where I had in fact been pinched, I shot a glare towards the culprit, only to be met with bright teal eyes and wild flaming red hair that had a long, low, thin ponytail. "Reno!"

"Hey, ya said pinch me so that's what I did, yo."

"...Jackass."

Reno chuckled lightly at my mumbling, but then winked playfully towards me. "I know that, but ya still love me. After all, knowone can resist Reno babe." As he said this, I really couldn't stay mad at the guy. I mean, he was my best friend after all and as much of a flirt and all he was, I couldn't have asked for a better best guy friend. While I was thinking this though, something suddenly came to my realization. Reno had pinched me...And I had felt it! That means-!

"Helloooo. Hey, ya still with me, yo?" A hand waving up and down in front of my face snapped me out of it as I blinked slightly in surprise and glanced up at Reno as he had a slightly odd look on his face. Shaking his head, he finally smirked before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "For a second there, I thought I'd lost ya to dreamsville or somethin'. Now lets go. The bell's about to ring and I really don't feel like snaggin' another detention."

Laughing lightly at this, the two of us walked off, heading into the school so we could deal with the lectures and drama that was our high school. As we did though, one thing kept swimming around in my mind, refusing to leave me alone and for that, nothing could break the smile that played onto my features...Not even the priss queen herself, Elena.

It hadn't been a dream.

_**To be continued:**_

_Little Tsu: And there ya have it folks. The second chapter to this installment. Aren't I just amazing?^^_

_Reno: What's amazing is me, yo. I finally made my entrance into the story & I have to say, I'm totally lookin' hot as always._

_Little Tsu: And just as always, you're ego is showing bigger than ever._

_Reno: No need to be jealous now Tsu. I can't help that all the ladies love me._

_Little Tsu: ...Go soak your head Reno. You're getting a swelled head thanks to your giant ego. *sighs* Anyways, that's it for now. So until next time, please review. It'll make me happy & good ones will keep me going with this story._


	3. Ch: 3 Just my luck

_Little Tsu: Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's taken a bit. I've been busy movin'._

_Reno: Yeah, she's movin' in with me, yo. *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: ...Reno, I love ya. You're one of my favorite characters...But I'd sooner move in with Cid & be constantly going at each other's throats than live with you. No offense._

_Reno: Gee thanks. Ya really made me feel loved there Tsu._

_Little Tsu: Not my fault that I don't wanna live with a total flirt. *shrugs*_

_Reno: Anyways, here's the next installment, yo. Enjoy._

_**Ch: 3**_

Sometimes I really gotta wonder. About how I seem to get into certain situations, I mean. One minute, I'm outside on school grounds after the bell rang, talking to my pal, Reno and the next, I'm being dragged off by Tifa and Yuffie. Now, here I am...At the mall...In a clothing store...Being forced into dresses for this stupid little dance thing that's comin' on up next month, which by the way is like two weeks away.

My thoughts on how my current situation is going you ask? Well, I'll tell ya.

**HEEEEELP!**

"Oh stop being such a baby already and try it on. Jeez, it's not like the world's gonna end or somethin' if you at least just try on the dress." Remind me ta kill Yuffie later. My friend grinned at me slyly at that moment though, almost like she had just come up with an idea, which allow me to point out this...That's **_never_** a good thing. Before I was even able to react, Yuffie tackles me right into one of the changing rooms and starts forcing me into the dress after Tifa had quickly closed the door after us. "Put it on already! Don'cha wanna look hot for your guy?"

"What _guy_? I don't have a boyfriend so get the hell offa me already! I refuse to put that thing on!" After what seemed like forever though, the struggling and yelling finally stopped...I'll give ya just one guess on who won that struggle...

"Sheon, you look great! I don't see why you were putting up such a fight when you look amazing in it." Tifa smiled sweetly as she spoke.

Yeah, that's right...I lost...Talk about humiliating...Well, at least knowone else but these two girls are seeing me in this Leviathan awful thing.

"And here I thought your school uniform made guys want to jump you."

...Someone really must hate me up there.

Turning around slowly and hesitantly, I was almost afraid of seeing who it was that had spoken even though I already had a dreaded feeling that I knew just who it was. Standing there before me at the entrance to the store was none other than Kadaj himself. His smirk was played onto his features as he slowly walked towards me and my friends while it seemed that he was scanning me.

The dress I was wearing had a dip in the back that stopped halfway down my back, there was only one strap, which was a sleeve that hugged below my left shoulder and flared out a bit below the elbow, stopping at my fingertips. It halted about eight inches above my knees to show off my long, slender legs and was flared out a little bit rather than hugging my hips so much. It was also a dark silver, which actually seemed to begin deepening into a midnight black about halfway down the dress. Needless to say, this thing left little to zip for the imagination.

However, during my thoughts on how I wish I could just go and hide in a hole somewhere, I was suddenly dragged out of my thoughts as a cooled gloved hand brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face, bringing them to rest behind my ear. The entire time, that very hand ended up caressing my cheek at the same time. Gasping faintly from the gentle touch, my amethyst eyes quickly found themselves locked with those mesmerizing green serpentine eyes.

Just when had he gotten so close, so fast?

"...If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were trying to get my attention." Chuckling lightly to himself, he slowly closed the distance between us and whispered something in my ear. "...Well, you're certainly beginning to get just that Sheon."

That was sadly when my breath hitched. Had he really just said that? Me?...I was getting Kadaj's attention? When he pulled back slowly, his soft silver hair brushing smoothly against my cheek, causing me to shiver lightly, I locked my amethyst gaze with his own intense stare once again and I suddenly felt frozen in my place. I just couldn't bring myself to look away. It was like those eyes of his held some sort of power over me, but seriously...Could you really blame me? One of the hottest guys in the world was standing just inches in front of me!

...Well, ok, maybe not the _whole_ world, but definately all of Midgar and then some.

As I was probably just standing there like an idiot, I finally snapped out of it as I heard a cough. Glancing over at Yuffie and Tifa, I saw that it had been Yuffie that helped me to snap out of it and I couldn't help but blush as she had a teasingly sly grin on her features while her storm grey eyes held the same look and her hands were rested on her hips. Tifa was actually blushing faintly herself, but that was more than likely because of who was standing right before the three of us. After all, pretty much every girl knew who Kadaj was. I mean, I ended up finding out that he has his own **_fanclub_** for crying out loud! And he doesn't even go to our school anymore!

"Hey, hey. Sorry pretty boy, but Tif and me gotta steal Sheon away so would you mind? We're busy here and besides, you already got yourself a girlfriend, which by the way, she's a bitch. Now shoo before you find one of my shuriken up your butt." Yuffie was giving him a stern, serious look as she said this...Scratch that...Was _trying_ to...And failing as she ended up grinning in the end, unable to keep the serious expression and contain the grin any longer.

Chuckling to himself slightly at this, he nodded his head lightly and waved a hand nonchalantly towards my two friends before finally taking a few steps back. He then turned around and started to walk off, though not before sending a smirk towards my direction causing me to blush yet again. Honestly, I blush _way_ too much around this guy. "You win this time _ninja_ girl, but I'll cross paths with little Sheon again eventually." With that, he was gone.

I could tell that he had called Yuffie that out of pure sarcasm and I knew Tifa heard it as well, though judging by Yuffie's proud expression, I'm guessing she didn't pick it up. "Did ya hear that? That guy, Kadaj just called me a ninja girl! He could obviously see my pure awesomeness! I mean, how could he not? I _am_ the 'Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi' after all! The White Rose of Wutai!"

...I give her about five more second before she finally realizes that he was being sarcastic. Five...Four...Three...Two...One...

"**HEY**! That meanie was making fun of me!" And there you have it folks. Took her long enough though. "Ohhh. That big meanie is **SO** gonna get a shuriken up his butt the next time I see him! Knowone makes fun of the Great Ninja Yuffie and gets away with it! I'll-!" ...Ok, now she was just ranting. Something tells me that she's had too much sugar today cause she's acting a lot crazier than usual.

...Oh well...Not like this day couldn't get any worse, right?

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: And that's that for this chapter! Again, I apologize for it taking so long to be put up, but at least I managed...Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad._

_Reno: I was mentioned in there once, yo. Just when am I gonna make another appearance?_

_Little Tsu: Hm...Good question...Maybe in the next chapter? Not entirely sure yet. I've only got that one halfway thought up so far sadly. *smiles sheepishly*_

_Reno: ...*shakes his head at this* I'm not even gonna bother, yo. Anyways, R&R unless ya want my EMR shoved up your-_

_Little Tsu: **RENO!** *blushing*_

_Reno: What?_


	4. Ch: 4 My Nightmare, My Savior?

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone! Sorry about wait, but the next installment is finally up & running._

_Reno: Yeah, & I'm gonna be in this chapter so bring on the ladies, yo. *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: Uh...Reno? You do realize that you aren't getting laid in this, right?_

_Reno: What? Really?...Not even a little lovin'?_

_Little Tsu: Nope! After all, your best girl friend already ends up with someone & Yuffie's...Well, she actually ends up with...Ok, nevermind. That'd totally ruin it. lol_

_Reno: Dude, that's just messed up, yo. *pouting*_

_Little Tsu: Anyways! On with the show!^^_

_**Ch: 4**_

"Come on already little Sheon. Ya don't wanna keep your date waiting. Haha!" The teasing rang out all the way from down stairs. It was my annoying older brother, Zack too no less. Sometimes, I honestly gotta wonder if we're even related by blood or if he was just dropped on his head when he was little...A _**lot**_.

I bet you're wondering how I managed to find myself suddenly going on a date and with who, huh? Well, it's kinda funny really...If you wanna call it that...I'd just call it another moment to further my overall dramatic day.

It all started earlier that day when my friends and I were finally on our way out of the mall after we had become satisfied with the shopping we did...

_**{Flashback to 6hrs ago; Mall}**_

"I still can't believe you forced me to buy that damn dress Tifa. You even made me buy another one, which except for that first one that'll be used once for the dance at school, when in the hell am I gonna use this other one, huh?" I glanced over at my taller friend in pure annoyance. She had practically forced me into buying them cause she had said earlier that if I didn't, she was gonna buy them for me and then force me to wear the casual dress to school on Monday along with taking plenty of pictures of me in it to post it up on her own web site that she made. That was _**so**_ not gonna happen.

Tifa of course just laughed at how I was acting and smiled sweetly towards me. "Oh calm down Sheon. You look really cute in both of them. Besides, I'm sure that Kadaj would love to see you in those dresses again, right Yuffie?"

"Of course! You'll totally knock him right off his feet with them! He'll completely forget about that bimbo, Elena!"

Hearing my two best girl friends ganging up on me like this wasn't exactly the best feeling...Maybe I should learn ta choose better friends...Ones that won't force or literally drag me into things I want nothing ta do with. Sighing in defeat, I shook my head. "...You girls are gonna be the death of me someday."

As we were leaving the the mall though, we had just arrived at Tifa's car when... "I thought I would find you here. Why haven't you returned my calls Sheon?" Ugh...You've gotta be kidding me? Can this day _**get**_ any worse? Seriously! Glancing behind me from over my shoulder, I saw none other than Mr. Rufus 'Pain In My Ass' Shinra. No, that wasn't his real middle name, but it should be after all the crap I had ta deal with with this guy. Even his 'buddies', Reno, Rude, and Tseng were with him. Actually, they posed as his bodyguards since he was the heir to the Shinra Company. I actually felt bad for Reno havin' ta deal with his bitchiness.

"What do you want Shinra? Can't you see that I'm actually hanging out with my friends? Go try and screw up someone else's life for once. Leave me out of this, alright?"

"Sorry, but that, I can't do. Especially since you're my girlfriend and future wife once you've graduated from high school." Now that made me turn around completely to face him. He did _**not**_ just say that to me. Narrowing my eyes fiercely, I start to stalk towards him with my fist clenched tight, but Tifa quickly puts me in an arm lock as she holds me back, though even she was faintly struggling with that. "Tif! You better let me go! This creep needs a good beating!"

"Sheon, calm down! You can't beat up Rufus Shinra! You'll get in huge trouble because then he could charge you with an assault on his life!" Tifa then glanced over towards Yuffie. "Don't just stand there. Help me out Yuffie!"

"Hmph. No way. I'm not gonna attack that Shinra scum, but I'm also not gonna help out in holding back Sheon. He deserves a good beating. Maybe it'll knock him right off that high horse of his."

As Tifa sighed lightly to herself, she finally released me after I had stopped my struggling. I didn't try to attack him again. Not when Tseng and Rude were now on the defensive, though Reno just stood there chuckling at my antics. Glaring back towards Rufus, I growled lightly under my breath. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna marry your sorry ass Shinra. I'm not even your girlfriend anymore! I broke up with you two months ago!"

"Yes, but I didn't agree to the break up, therefore, you're still my girlfriend."

Was this guy serious? Clenching my teeth tightly together while I watched that calm, yet smug look on his face stay put, not feeling the least bit threatened by me, I barely managed to keep myself from charging and slamming his head into the concrete. Maybe then that'd knock some damn sense into that thick, egotistical head of his.

However, as I was thinking of more things that I could possibly do to him, his calm, mature sounding voice broke myself out of my thoughts, much to my distaste. "So when shall I pick you up for our date tonight?" Before I could even answer and tell him off, he turned around and began to walk off, heading for his sleek black mersades_(I know I spelt that wrong)_. "I'll pick you up at seven tonight. Don't be late in getting ready...I don't like being kept waiting."

Now that did it for me. Just as I was about to pummel the guy right into the cement, another voice rang out right after the sound of the revving engine that would only come from a motorcycle. "Well, what have we got here? Looks like someone's messing with my girl, but...that can't be right...After all, trying to take something from one of the Remnant brothers isn't a smart move at all."

Everyone in both groups, including myself, turned to face where the voice had come from, only to find that it was Kadaj again who was sitting on his motorcycle while leaning forward; his arms resting on the handlebars while a smirk played onto his features. Normally, I hated cocky guys, but in Kadaj's case, it was hot on him. It made him look all the more like a bad boy.

Rufus glanced over towards the silver haired teen and gave him a once over before closing his eyes gently and chuckling to himself. "So you claim that Sheon is your girl? That's hardly unlikely since one: she already belongs to me and two: why, pray tell would she be with you when she has me?" Leviathan, can Rufus be anymore egotistical? He needs to get rid of that 'whatever I want, I get' motto of his.

However, this actually caused Kadaj to mount off his bike and close the distance with me while Rufus was watching the entire time. With a smirk playing onto his features again, he cupped my chin gently into his gloved hand and lifted my face as he leaned down a bit before I suddenly felt a pair of really soft, warm lips on mine causing my mind to literally go into overdrive on what was happening and making me blush like crazy. Of course, this actually caused the platinum blond hair teen to narrow his blue eyes angerly, though you could tell he was trying his best not to show that this was affecting him.

When he finally broke the kiss, my mind was in such a haze that I had leaned in, trying to follow after his lips for a second before I heard him chuckle lightly, causing me to snap out of it and blush even more out of embarrassment and surprise. Glancing over quickly towards Rufus, he finally spoke. "Mark my words Kadaj...You're treading in dangerous territory. Keep on messing with my girl and you'll soon regret it dearly." With that, Rufus left along with Tseng and Rude, though Reno actually chose to stay behind, saying that he had another ride, which was a total lie. I knew he wanted to apologize about his boss and to see if I was ok.

Sighing lightly to myself, I then glanced back up at Kadaj, who was still staring down at me with those serpentine green eyes of his, which only caused me to blush lightly again. "Um...thanks Kadaj...Shinra's been a real thorn in my side lately so I really owe ya one for that."

"Good, then I'll pick you up at eight tonight." He then turned around and walked back over to his bike, mounting once more. Blinking slightly, I shook my head quickly. "Wait, what? What are you talking about? What's happening at eight?"

Kadaj just chuckled at this before turning on his motorcycle and revving up the engine. "Our date of course...See you then Sheon." Before I could even say anything about this, he took off down the parking lot and onto the highway.

...Just how the hell did I just end up with a date with Kadaj of all guys?

_**{End Flashback}**_

And so here I am.

Right now though, I'm standing in my room, staring at myself in the mirror while I'm in a stupid blue dress that stopped just above my knees, stupid dress sandals since Leviathan forbid, I ever see the day I get forced into high heels, and a lavender jacket with a middrift cut off. Even my black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail while my scarlet bangs fell about face, framing it 'just right' as my friends would put it. Deeming myself ready,...even though I wasn't, I grabbed my purse - which was actually Aerith's as she forced it on me - and left my room heading down stairs.

As I did, I heard my older brother wolf whistle at me and give me a playful wink. "Who are you and what've ya done with my sister? Haha." ...Ok seriously...I'm going to murder him in his sleep. Giving him a pissed off look, I then glance over towards my date and I suddenly find myself blushing as I see Kadaj standing there before me in slightly fitting dark blue jeans, a skin tight black t-shirt, and a leather jacket. It was honestly taking me everything I had not to sigh in a dreamy, embarrassing manner. The guy could _**seriously**_ make tight clothes look good.

Kadaj apparently took note on how I must've been looking at him cause he smirked in a cocky, yet still sexy manner and chuckled lightly before holding out his hand for me to take. "...Well?...Shall we get this night together started?" Biting my bottom lip, I nodded my head slowly and shyly took his hand into mine which for once, he wasn't wearing his leather gloves so I was feeling his soft, smooth skin against my own. This, sadly, only caused me to blush even more so as he nodded a farewell to my brother and led me out the front door, heading to his motorcycle, which I was beginning to wonder just how I was gonna beable to ride it while wearing that Leviathan awful dress.

This was going to be interesting to say the least.

_**To be continued:**_

_Little Tsu: Wow, that was even longer than I hoped it'd be. That's pretty cool.^^_

_Reno: Yeah, ya made it four whole pages. Not bad, though ya coulda put me in there a lot more & also had me sayin' somethin', yo._

_Little Tsu: Oh don't worry. You'll have plenty of chances Reno in the story. After all, you're Sheon's best guy friend & her 'partner in crime' besides Yuffie._

_Reno: Yeah, that is true...Hey, wait a minute! Are ya sayin' that you think I'm a troublemaker? Not cool, yo!_

_Little Tsu: Aw, but you look the troublemaker/bad boy type. Plus, it makes you look all the cuter too._

_Reno: *smirks cockily now* I am pretty hot, ain't I? Can't blame myself. The girls all love Reno, yo._

_Little Tsu: Right, right. Anyways! That's all we have for this chapter! Stay tuned for what happens next! See ya then!^^_


	5. Ch: 5 The perfect date?

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Welcome to the next installment of 'My World'. Hope you enjoy it._

_Reno: ...That's it?...You're not gonna say anything else, yo?_

_Little Tsu: Well, what else is there ta say? I just thought getting to the story right away would've been good this time._

_Reno: Well, ya gotta do it right, yo. Here. lemme do it. *clears throat* On with the next installment, yo! *smirks*_

_Little Tsu: *deadpan* ...I just said that._

_Reno: Well, ya gotta say it with more pizazz, yo._

_Little Tsu: ...Do you even know what that word means?_

_Reno: Of course! I ain't stupid, yo. I'm perfectly smart!_

_Little Tsu: ...So says the one who let himself get outsmarted by Yazoo in Advent Children. *grumbles to self* Anyways, here's the next chapter people._

_**Ch: 5**_

...Did I say that riding a bike in a dress would be interesting? Well, I was wrong...Very wrong...This was a very bad idea! You'd think that with me sitting sideways on his bike, Kadaj would take it easy, right? Wrong!

"Kadaj! Think ya could take off like a damn bat out of hell any faster? I almost lost my grip back there!"

Yeah...The moment I managed to get on and then wrap my arms around his waist, he revs up his machine's engine and steps on the acceleration all the way. I swear, he drives like a psycho! I'm gonna have a panic attack one of these days cause of him...And he's laughing! He's actually laughing at me! Why that little-.

"Calm down princess. I'm not going to let you fall, alright? I promise." Kadaj glanced behind himself at me for a second from over his shoulder and I couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of that gorgeous smile...And those eyes...They really do seem to practically glow in the dark...So beautiful...I really could get lost in his eyes forever if I wasn't careful.

...Of course that was **before** I realized that he wasn't watching the road. That was when I panicked again. "Will you keep your eyes on the road? I don't want an early grave thank you!" Kadaj just laughed again at how I reacted, but still faced the front once again nonetheless. Even though I was more than relieved to have him watching where he was going again, I still couldn't help but to grumble under my breath and blush slightly from him laughing at my panicking. It was pretty embarrassing really...Well, that and the whole fact that his laugh made me wanna sigh in a very fangirlish fashion. Which by the way, Not. Gonna. **happen**!

I refuse to bend to this guy's will! I don't care how hot...Amazingly hot...Incredibly sexy hot...he is...Damn it! Point is! I won't be lured in! I am not easy like those other girls that fawn over him like he's some sort of sex god!

During my mental ranting though, I hadn't realized that Kadaj had finally slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Glancing behind himself, he gazed down at me with those serpentine green eyes of his before a cocky smirk appeared onto his features. "We're here princess. Time to get off." He rested a hand over my own that was still wrapped around his torso, stroking it gently as if to see if I was still with him or really did have a panic attack.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I unwrapped my arms from around him rather reluctantly and slid off of his motorcycle, though the moment my feet touched ground, my legs near 'bout gave out. Kadaj had to quickly reach out and catch me as he got off of his bike. Feeling myself blushing again, I tilted my head down in embarrassment. Apparently, my legs are obviously not used to riding on a motorcycle...Then again, that **was** my first time on one. Such a wonderful first memory of riding one, right?

Wrong!

When I managed to get the strength in my legs back, I glanced on ahead of me to see where we had stopped and blinked slightly as I suddenly found myself standing right in front of a rich Italian restaurant. Kadaj was taking me to a place this fancy on a first date?...Makes me wonder what he normally does for the second, jeez.

At the feel of a hand resting on my shoulder, I glanced up towards my right and saw Kadaj standing right at my side with a charming smile playing onto his features. He then held out his arm for me to take, which I hesitantly did so. "You ready Sheon?" Gulping silently, I shyly nod my head once. Hopefully I don't make a **complete** fool of myself like I know Yuffie would.

Upon stepping inside the restaurant, if you thought I felt nervous outside, it was honestly taking everything I had not to flat out bolt out of there once I stepped **in**. While Kadaj spoke to the man at the podium about his reservations, I was glancing around the place, taking in the interior and let me just tell you something...This was really high class and it looked like nothing but rich people came to eat here. I was once again snapped out of it by Kadaj resting his hand gently onto my shoulder as he silently motioned for me to follow him as we were lead to our seats and then handed our menus.

As I opened my menu though, I really couldn't help but feel like my stomach just did a 180 right inside of me...Did I mention that this place **looked** like only rich people would eat?...Yeah, I wasn't lying. I can't afford **any** of this stuff! "Sheon?" Huh? Glancing up from the menu, I stared at Kadaj from across the table. Apparently I looked a bit more nervous than I thought I did and probably even feeling very out of place in here because he just gave me a small chuckle before smiling gently. "You want to get out of here? Last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable and I can see that this probably isn't your kind of place to eat, right?"

Well, he just hit that right on the mark. Give the hot bad boy a prize folks. Blushing slightly, I smiled a bit for him before nodding my head lightly. "Yeah...I don't feel right in a place like this at all. It's way too ritsy and all for my tastes."

"Want to go and get a burger and fries then? Maybe an action movie afterwards?"

Now that right there sounded like my kind of date. Beaming brightly at this, I nod my head. I was in all honesty way too eager to get out of this place. Plus, the new offer sounded way better to me anyways. "You bet. That definately sounds a lot better than eating here on our date Kadaj." Rising up out of my seat, I stuck my tongue out at the waiter, who had been standing there waiting for our order, before leaving the restaurant with my date, though I could've sworn I had heard the waiter curse something at me in Italian, but that just made me laugh. As we left the restaurant, Kadaj got back onto his motorcycle and held his hand out to help me back on, but then seemed to become confused at what I was trying to do if that look in his eyes was of any indication.

After a moment's struggle, the sound of a long tear was heard. I had ripped the bottom of my dress on the left side of it half way up to my hip. Now that was a bit better. At least it was easier to move around in it now. Smiling to myself as I admired my handiwork, I glanced back up at Kadaj, who had a look of amusement in his gaze and a smirk on his features. Huffing lightly at this, I swung my right leg over the bike rather than sit sideways on it and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Alright, lets get this date really started now."

Kadaj could only chuckle lightly at the sound of my enthusiasm before nodding his head once and revving up his engine before taking off...And this time I was prepared for it. It wasn't a long drive though to get to the diner we were heading for, but it was after we had left that Italian restaurant that I started to really enjoy myself. While we ate and enjoyed our food at the diner, we talked about all kinds of things; school, family, friends, even something stupid like Rufus.

Kadaj ended up laughing at some of the things that I had to say about my ex and truthfully?...He had a really nice laugh. If that's how his real laugh sounded like rather than his chuckle, I'd try to make him laugh all the time. It sounded as wonderful as his voice whenever he spoke. Now that I thought about it though, just hearing him laugh or speak, it makes my heart race. It was something that I had never felt before. Not even when I was dating that damn Shinra pretty boy. Was I really falling for the older teen before me so quickly?...Maybe.

After we had finished eating, we went to the movies as planned. We ended up seeing the new movie that had come out just last week, Tron. It was really good and pretty intense too. Of course Kadaj had to comment on how he wouldn't mind test driving one of those bikes. And me?...Actually, I wouldn't have minded either so long as Kadaj was driving it instead of me. I probably would've done a Yuffie and crashed that thing. Not to say that my best friend was a bad driver, it's just...Well,...ok, yeah. That is what I'm saying exactly.

Time seemed to pass by real quickly and for once, I really wish that it would just go slowly like it always felt like it did whenever I was in school. Before I wanted it to, my date with Kadaj was over and we were right in front of my house. Sighing lightly to myself in a bit of disappointment, I glanced up at the silver haired teen and smiled gently up at him. "Thanks Kadaj...I really had a great time. This was honestly the best date I've ever been on. Well, night."

Just as I turned around and faced the front door about to go in, my wrist was suddenly grasped onto and I would've released a startled yelp, if not for the pair of soft, warm lips that were suddenly pressed against my own in a kiss. My eyes widened in shock at what was happening. Kadaj...He was...He was **kissing** me! I eventually melted right into that kiss and rested my free hand around his neck while his own free one was placed around my waist, holding me closely while still having a grasp on my wrist.

After a moment that seemed to last for forever, Kadaj finally broke the kiss and lifted his head as he gazed down at me. I more than likely had a dazed, dreamy look on my face because that cocky smirk of his had shown back up...I didn't care though. He looked damn hot when he did that. It was when he finally released me, that I snapped out of my daze. However, just before he left, he leaned down once more and placed a kiss to my cheek tenderly before whispering gently into my ear, causing a chill to rush down my spine.

"Don't think that this'll be the only time Sheon...You're my girl now."

Before I could even react properly to what he had just told me, he left the porch and got onto his bike. With a single wave and a wink, he revved up his engine and took off down the lit up streets. I don't know how long I stood there before I finally went back inside, but when I did, I went straight up to my room and closed the door behind me, only to then finally fall onto my bed.

Reaching out, I grabbed my pillow and placed it under my head with my face buried into it before I finally released the calmness that I had managed to hold together for so long...That's right...I squealed in excitement over what all had happened on that date and especially what had happened last.

It was in that moment though, that I realized it...I had fallen in love with Kadaj; the youngest of the Remnant Brothers and all I could say was this...

Best. Day. **Ever**.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Whew. Finally got that chapter finished. I had ta rewrite some of the areas a few good times in order to have made it good enough._

_Reno: I'm not in this chapter though, yo._

_Little Tsu: Well, no, but in a way, you're in every chapter Reno.^^_

_Reno: How d'ya figure that one, yo?_

_Little Tsu: Easy...You narrate with me at the beginning & end of every chapter.^^_

_Reno: Hm...Ya got a point there Little Tsu. *smirks* I'm pretty hot ta be in every chapter, yo._

Little Tsu: Yup! That's right. Anyways, thanks for reading people & sorry again for the wait ya had ta deal with. Please review & thanks a bunch!


	6. Ch: 6 My thoughts on Kadaj

_Little Tsu: Hey everyone. Sorry for the long wait & all, but I'll be slowly, but surely pickin' up one my unfinished stories again...Well, those I didn' put on a perminant hiatus at least._

_Reno: Ladies ya can rest easily though, cause this is one that she's gonna finish, yo._

_Little Tsu: Right, right...I think they know this already Reno. Also, this chapter won' have much dialogue in it, but mainly Sheon's thoughts towards Kadaj & what's happening between them. Anyways, here's the next chapter people so I hope ya enjoy.^^_

_**Ch: 6**_

It's been a week, ya know?...A whole entire week since my very first date with Kadaj and...well, all I can say is that I've honestly never been happier with a guy before than how I feel when I'm around him. It just feels...so right.

I had found out the day after our date when he stopped by after school. He was talking with Elena much to my displeasure. However, the frown that I soon realized that had marred my features soon disappeared to one of confusion when Elena started yelling at the silver haired young man before noticing me standing there about five meters away. Even though it didn't scare me one bit, she still gave me one hell of a death glare before storming off.

It was moments after that happened that Kadaj told me what had gone on.

He had broken up with Elena.

I'm not sure what happens now ta be honest. He hasn't asked me to become his girlfriend yet. I mean, sure we've gone on another date since then, but he hasn't mentioned anything to me about going steady and actually forming a relationship together...It almost makes me wonder if he ever will, but...I still can't help but feel the way I do towards him whenever I'm around him. I think...

...I think I might actually love him.

What? You're asking me how I could possibly know after having only like a week or so? People...Haven't ya ever heard of that 'love at first sight' mess or believe in that kind of thing?...Ok, ok. So I never believed such phoney baloney before and even made it ta the point of making fun of people with Yuffie who _**did**_ believe in that hocus pocus.

Now though?...I feel as though I should mentally kick myself for that cause apparently karma had a way of biting me in the ass with it...And that karma's name is Kadaj Remnant.

The sound of a bell going off finally brought me out of my own little world and I glance around, only now fully realizing that I'm in class...Or rather I was. The bell I had heard was the final one of the day, telling us that school was out. Rising up out of my seat, I grab my pack and sling it over my left shoulder as I leave the classroom, heading out into the halls.

A lot of people are talking about the dance. I mean, I don't really blame them. Hell, it's hard **_not_** ta know about it when there's damn posters and all practically everywhere ya look. It gets pretty crazy around here when things like this go on. In fact, I'm actually surprised knowone's gotten mauled yet since the dance is only a few more days away. Especially, since it's the girls that are especially crazy during these sort of events in particular.

...Not that I'm one of them...Yuffie and me don't roll that way that's for sure.

As I step outside into the bright sunshine, I squint my eyes for a moment till they got used to the bright afternoon light before sighing lightly to myself, happy to be out of school for the remainder of the day. As I walk across the bright green grass though, heading for the sidewalk to start heading home, the sound of a very familiar engine roars ta my right. That was all it took for me to halt in my tracks and glance in that direction, only ta find myself staring right at the very boy that had been filling most of my thoughts today while a smirk played onto his handsome features.

I watch as he shifts forward on his bike and folds his arms in front of him as his forearms rest upon the handlebars of the beast that he cherishes so much. His serpentine green eyes looked as if they were staring me down, daring me ta keep walking and continuing on my way home, but I don't...And he knows why.

He knows that he has me wrapped around his finger.

"Sheon, I know I'm sexy to look at, but please. You'll start drooling if you keep it up." My face flushes at this and he chuckles at the reaction he had gotten out of me. I had been about to open my mouth with a retort towards his accusations, but he silenced my by merely lifting his right gloved hand and motioning with his index finger to come towards him...So I do.

"What is it Kadaj? I seriously need ta head home and get on my stupid homework so if this is another one of your annoying - Hey!" It was the second that I had gotten close enough. He silently cut me off, by suddenly reaching out, grasping onto my wrist, only ta pull me in and kiss me lightly on the lips. When he pulls back, I was more than likely looking like someone had just dropped a bucket of slime on me or something. I had a dumbfounded, yet shocked expression on my face. "Y-You...W-What..."

Kadaj just chuckled at me again and releases my wrist before shifting on his bike and pointing behind him as he rests his hand upon the handlebars; gripping them firmly. "You complain too much...Climb on...I'll take you home myself princess."

My face flushes again at the little nickname. He knew I didn't like being called that, but then again, he also apparently loved to see me get riled up. Finally sighing lightly ta myself in defeat, I swing my leg over the beast as I climb onto the back of it and wrap my arms around his waist so that I don't fall. It wasn't until he was sure that I was holding on tight enough that he revved his engine and took off down the street, heading ta my place.

As we raced off down the street though, little did I know that we were being watched the entire time. I didn't see the streak of short blond hair nor did I especially see the look of seething rage on the owner's face.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's the end of that chapter. Sorry if it wasn't all that long & exciting, but I told ya before that it was mainly Sheon's thoughts towards Kadaj & what was goin' on between them. On a side note though: Who do ya think that the one spyin' on them is? Rufus?...Or Elena? And what does this person plan on doin'?^^_

_Reno: Give your thoughts & all by reviewing people. Till next chapter; later, yo._


	7. Ch: 7 Hunted Down

_Little Tsu: Ok, since Silver Kitsune Lunara doesn' want me ta keep her waitin', here's the next chapter._

_Reno: Dude, it's starting to get a bit epic, yo. I mean, by how you ended the last chapter, it sounds like somethin' bad is gonna happen._

_Little Tsu: Mayyyybe...You'll just have ta wait & see.^^_

_**Ch: 7**_

Ya know that feeling in your gut that sometimes tells ya that something bad is about ta happen?...I **really** should've listened ta it.

In fact, that feeling all started this morning at school. It was like I was feeling a pair...or three of eyes on me...Glaring at me. It was a feeling that I didn't enjoy, but being the stubborn girl that I was, I brushed it off as nothing and that it was just my imagination. I never did listen ta my gut instinct before so why should I start now all of a sudden right?

Yeah, I really never should've said that...Or rather kept saying that cause the feeling just kept coming again and again throughout the school day. I kept glancing around me, wondering where this uncomfortable feeling I was getting was coming from. My best friend, Yuffie thought I was starting ta get just a liiiittle bit paranoid.

...Ok, ok. So maybe she didn't say that, but more along the lines of saying that I was starting ta act like Sephiroth. Really?...Sephiroth? The dude that lost his mind and was sent ta the looney bin? Gee thanks Yuffie. I'm so glad that I have your undieing support. **Not**!

As school finally came ta a close for the day, I began ta make my way back home. Kadaj had messaged me on my PHS, saying that he was gonna be a little bit late, but that he'd either meet me before the halfway mark ta my house or have me wait for him on the sidewalk just outside the school.

I really should've chosen ta wait.

While I was making my way down the streets, heading home, I began to get that uneasy feeling in my gut again...However, this one was much stronger than before and I also heard the sound of footsteps right behind me. I didn't dare look to see who it was, but instead continued looking on ahead and walking. Pretty soon though, I slowly began to walk faster, then pull into a jog, before finally an all out dash. It was when I did this though, that I realize the footsteps behind me had done the same. That was when I realized it.

I was being chased down and from the sounds of things, by more than one person.

Quickly making a sharp turn, I bolted down an alley, hoping ta lose them, but it was in the distance that I saw a brick wall that was about eight feet tall perhaps. Narrowing my eyes, I picked up my pace as quickly as I could before finally making a leap as I scaled up the wall as quickly as my feet were able to carry me, but the moment my hands had grasped up onto the top of the wall, I was about to hoist myself over when hands suddenly grasped tightly onto my ankle and yanked me down, sending me crashing onto the ground below; landing on my ankle wrong in the process as I stifled a pained yelp.

"How does it feel Sheon? Are you scared now?"

That voice...I know that voice. Wincing faintly, I slowly opened up my eyes, only to see two of the boys from my school Neo, I think his name is, and...someone else...Is that-?...Long silver hair...glowing green eyes...Oh Leviathan, help me. Not him...Anyone but the one I ratted out on and got sent ta the looney bin!

"S-Sephiroth."

My eyes held slight fear in them now as I was staring up at the two older boys, but then my gaze caught sight of some blonde hair. It was then that the smaller figure showed themselves from behind the boys and smirked at me. "Y-You...You're behind all this? What the fuck Elena? Have ya lost your damn mind?"

"Actually, my mind is very much still in tact. I'm doing this so that you'll stay away from Kadaj. He was mine first and I refuse to have him taken from me. Especially, by a little nobody girl like you." Elena glared at me fiercely as she said all of this. She was doing all this just because Kadaj broke up with her? She really had lost her materia. Glancing up between the two boys, she smirked now. "Make sure she learns her lesson boys."

Sephiroth smirked at this and began to walk towards me as did Neo while the silver haired teen started to crack his knuckles. "My pleasure...So how have you been Sheon?...It's been what?...Two years since you got me sent away to that mental institution? I just recently got out for good behavior...It was much to my surprise and delight when Elena came to me and asked if I wanted to do her a certain favor that involved you...Now it's payback time Sheon."

Eyes widening in honest fear now, I quickly tried to get away, only to have Neo lift me up by the back collar of my shirt, pulling me off the ground before suddenly turning me around and slamming my back hard against the wall behind me causing me to gasp as the wind got knocked out of me. I then felt a fist collide with my stomach and the lower section of my rib cage causing me ta clench my eyes tightly shut in pain. I could've sworn I felt a crack or two with that punch...Not a good sign.

As this continued on, Elena's eyes had widened in fear as she watched this. I guess from the look on her face, this hadn't been what she had wanted ta happen exactly...It was when she spoke up that it had confirmed my suspicions. "Stop! What are you two doing? I paid you to just scare her! I didn't want this at all!"

Funny thing about these two, but Sephiroth in particular...They don't just scare people...They beat the fear into their victims. The pain was beginning to get ta me now as I heard light footsteps rushing off into the distance, but I also heard the sounds of frantic yelling and I think the sound of the engine from a motorcycle. It was then that I heard pounding footsteps rushing towards me and the two older boys causing Sephiroth to release me as I hit the ground in a slumped over sitting position against the wall. My entire body was shuddering in pain and I felt blood in a number of different places including my head I think.

As I managed ta lean back completely against the wall, I saw someone smaller than Neo and Sephiroth fighting them. I couldn't tell who it was cause my vision was beginning ta fade and my mind starting to go completely numb from the pain. It was soon that I heard footsteps rushing off again and the smaller figure between those three quickly came over to me, kneeling down in front of me. It was then that I heard a familiar voice echo inside my head in a worried tone just before my vision faded completely.

"Sheon? Sheon, hang in there."

...Kadaj?

Then everything finally went black.

_**To be continued.**_

_Little Tsu: Well? I know it wasn't epic, but hey, I thought it turned out pretty good still. Hope you enjoyed it too.^^_

_Reno: Well, I did...Didn't like that the psycho maniac came back though. That was pretty messed up, yo._

_Little Tsu: Yeah, I know, but I needed someone that'd fit this part right & Sephy was what came ta mind! Anyways, thanks for reading. Please read & review this & the others I have up ta voice your thoughts. Till next chapter. Later!^^_


	8. Ch: 8 My happy ending

_Little Tsu: Hey there everyone. For all those out there that have been keeping up with this story, I'd really like ta thank all of you that liked it. I'd especially, like ta thank everyone that reviewed. Thank you so much for enjoying my work. It really made me happy to know that people like my stories...I'd also like ta thank my friend, Lunara on here for reviewing so many of my stories & always posting her thoughts on them. Both she & everyone else's reviews have been what got me this far; raising my confidence in my writing skills. So, without further ado...I give you the final chapter...of 'My World'._

_**Ch: 8**_

"Has there been any signs of her waking up?"

"No, not yet. Those boys truly did a number on her. She hasn't woken up since she arrived three days ago."

...Voices...I can hear voices in the darkness...Who are they?...One sounds...so familiar though.

"...Those bastards that did this to her...They were finally found and captured yesterday afternoon...They've been placed in prison now since they're of legal age."

...Kadaj?

I finally see a shred of light up ahead in all this darkness and as I finally walk through it, my vision is flooded with bright light and white walls. Groaning softly in pain from it all, I squint my eyes as I try ta get adjusted to the light that surrounded me now. Once I had, I weakly take in my surroundings until my gaze finally landed on a man in a white lab coat and finally Kadaj...So it had been him that I heard, but...

Where am I?

My stirring must've gotten their attention cause their gazes had directed themselves onto me and in an instant Kadaj was at my side, holding my hand. Now that I got a good look at him, those eyes that I loved so much held a mix of emotions; sadness, worry, guilt but most importantly relief...Had I really worried him that much?

"You're awake...You're finally awake...I'm so glad Sheon." Kadaj smiled in relief and surprisingly enough, happiness, as he spoke these words. It made me feel bad that I had worried him so much, but...at the same time...I was so happy that he cared about me this much.

As I watched him carefully, I finally parted my lips ta speak my thoughts that were rushing through my head...Ta finally also tell him how I really felt about him, but instead, something entirely different came out of my mouth. "Um...I'm hungry...Can I have some food since I'm awake now?"

Talk about embarrassing.

However, Kadaj didn't seem upset about what I said. Instead, he actually laughed a bit...Though of course, he laughed even more as I blushed in embarrassment when my stomach suddenly growled at me. What a way ta start things off after waking up after being out for apparently three days since that's what the doctor said. Despite my embarrassment though, it felt nice and such a relief ta hear Kadaj's laugh again.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that I was finally released from the hospital. As I was let out though and taken away by Kadaj, I realized that tonight was the night of the school dance already...Man, time really flew when you're out cold. Snapping out of these thoughts, I glance up at the silver haired teen walking next ta me while I'm using crutches that the doctors had given me ta help me walk since apparently that fall I took when I landed wrong had broken my ankle.

When I had looked up at him though, I found that he was already staring down at me. The look in his eyes made me realize that he seemed ta know what I was thinking and the next words he spoke ta me with only proved my thoughts correct.

"Sheon...Would you go to the dance with me?"

Hearing Kadaj of all guys ask me this even though he had graduated last year, made me near about lose my footing and trip over my own crutches. Quickly regaining my balance again, I could only dumbly nod my head, unable ta trust myself with speaking...Not that I'd beable ta anyways after hearing **that** of all things.

That was honestly the single best moment of my life.

Night though, came all too slowly for me. Rather annoying really cause I was feeling so anxious, excited, and nervous as hell all at the same time. I mean, this was my first time agreeing ta going ta a school dance, always thinking that they were stupid and a waste of time...And it was with **Kadaj Remnant**. I thought I was gonna die!

I was soon dragged out of my thoughts as I heard a knock at the door downstairs, only to hear my big brother, Zack answer it and hear Kadaj's voice. Well,...here goes nothing. Grabbing my crutches I rest them under my arms and carefully made my way down the stairs while in a silver blue dress that blended and morphed in color two-thirds of the way down the dress to a pure silver at the bottom, which the dress halted around my ankles, revealing one midnight blue high heel shoe and sadly the cast, much ta my dismay. The sleeves on the dress fit smoothly halfway down my arms, only ta suddenly flare out in an almost kimono-like fashion, halting halfway over my hands.

I had ta admit though...I looked pretty damn good in the dress even though I hated wearing them.

Both Zack and Kadaj seemed speechless when they saw me come down, but while my idiot brother seemed ta remain slack jawed, Kadaj had snapped out of it and walked over ta me as he took my left hand and kissed the top of it. "...You look lovely Sheon...You will surely be the most beautiful young lady at the dance."

Annnd there went my ability ta speak again. This guy obviously enjoyed making me feel like putty under his gaze and overall sexy charm...But that was just one of the reasons why I found myself falling for him all the more.

"Shall we be going now?...The limo is waiting outside for us...And I had taken the liberty of picking up your friends of course."

Stepping outside of the house, I could only stare in amazement at the sight of the limo, but my shock and awe soon turned into chuckles of laughter as Yuffie had stood up inside the limo and was halfway out of the sunroof as she had a bright smile on her features and was waving her arms in the air like a maniac. "Hey, hey! Hurry up ya two pokeys! The dance won't wait for us forever even though only the best appear late and all!"

Sometimes it really pays off ta have her as my best friend...It really does.

As we arrive at the school, we head inside and straight ta the gym where the dance was being held. I had ta admit that the school did a pretty good job with everything. While taking everything in, I suddenly see Yuffie grab the wrist of her date and drag him out onto the dance floor. I honestly couldn't help but laugh as I watched the long black haired teen flush with slight embarrassment as he tried ta keep up with his girlfriend, but despite how he acted a lot of the time,...I knew that Vincent loved my best friend with everything he had.

Watching as Tifa had lead her own date and serious crush, Cloud out onto the dance floor as well, I began ta shift a bit nervously. It made me wonder just how I was gonna dance when I was in crutches. The thought left my mind though as Kadaj carefully lead me out onto the dance floor as well and gently began ta sway with me ta the beat of the slow music that was now going on; gliding me around as if I didn't even have the crutches on me...Who knew that he could dance so incredibly?

As we continued to dance though, Kadaj leaned his head down and rested the side of his face against my own, causing my heartbeat to increase in speed and even skip a beat here and there as I felt his warm breath gently beating against my skin, sending chills down my spine. Out of everything that he had done thus far though in this single moment in time, including holding me closely against him while we still danced, it was what he spoke that made my breath hitch and my heart flutter.

"I love you Sheon...Will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

A few seconds of silence seemed ta pass as I could no longer hear the music in the background or see the people around us. Ta me, all I could see, hear, and feel was Kadaj as tears welled up in the corners of my eyes. Pulling back just enough so that I could see his face, all I saw in those green serpentine eyes of his was love and sincerity...He had really meant it. At realizing this, the tears finally fell down my cheeks as my eyes softened and a smile crossed onto my lips.

"Yes."

It was then, that in the instant I spoke my answer that Kadaj closed the distance between us and pressed his lips ta mine in a sweet, yet passionate and loving kiss.

Looks like I got my happy ending after all. Welcome...to my world.

_**End.**_

_Little Tsu: Well, that's the end of it folks. Hope ya enjoyed the story till the very end & I hope ta hear plenty of reviews from all of you._

_Reno: I may not've been in the story itself hardly at all, yo, but I was glad that I got ta be the speaker with Little Tsu during the start & ending of each chapter._

_Little Tsu: Thanks Reno...It's was great havin' ya here with me through it all. Maybe you'll join me again someday when next I do yet another FFVII story...And next time, I'll be sure ta give ya the love & all ya deserve as the main character & the one who gets the girl._

_Reno: Heh...I'll definately be lookin' forward ta that, yo. Till next time though, review everyone! Peace!_


End file.
